Revengeful Love - Laughing Jack X Jeff The Killer (Yoai)
by Nightmare201414yahoo.com
Summary: It's a one shot, but I'm thinking about making it a story if I get enough people wanting it!


_**Jeff's POV.**_

I practice throwing my knife at my door when suddenly L.J walked into the room.

Jeff: What the hell are you doing in my room!

L.J. just glanced over at Jeff with a tired look in his eyes. He just walked over to Jeff's bed and pushed Jeff and laid down in his bed.

Jeff: What! Answer me damn it!

L.J." I'm tired leave me alone.

Jeff: So… WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!

Jeff punches him on top his head and sees tears build up in his eyes.

L.J. :Ow… My rooms being redesigned so Slendy said I have to stay in here!

Jeff:Oh… well, you sleep on the floor.

L.J. puckers.

L.J.: Whatever!

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**L.J. POV**_

I was laying on the floor when Jeff walked in. I guess he didn't notice I was in the room and by the way he was walking you could tell he was started undressing and before I knew it he was just in his boxers! My eyes widen as I watch his pale body slowly undress. Jeff started heading towards the bed when he tripped on something. He um fell right on top of me! Me and him lock eyes and I can see a dark blush on his face.

LJ: H-hi. *Blushes*

Before I knew Jeff smacked his lips onto my and quickly parted from me. I couldn't help but blush at this sudden action. He just got up and went to bed and tried to go to sleep.

Jeff: good night…

He cooed.

I waited for a couple hours until I heard a deep snore. Know knowing Jeff's asleep I crawl in bed with him.I whisper in his ear.

L.J.: Jeffy don't worry I'll get you back for what you did.

Then I snuggled up to him to start thinking about my plot on how to get my revenge.

-Morning-

I wake up to someone shouting.

L.J.: Oh shutup Jeff I'm trying to sleep!

Jeff: Why are you in my bed?!

My eyes shoot open I forgot to get out of the bed! I look up at Jeff to see him embarrassed and his face as red as a tomato. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

L.J.: I got something to tell you… *takes deep breathe*.

Jeff tilts his head.

L.j.: I"M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!

Jeff was so shocked he fell right off the bed.

Jeff: What the hell do you mean by that! Wait….. Did we do "it"!

Jeff hops back on the bed with hopeful eyes.

L.J.:Don't worry Jeffy we did no such thing unless you count….

Jeff glares at LJ.

Jeff: Don't call me that!

Lj: Ok Jeff a rue!

Jeff glares and mumbles. I take his hand one last time and I can see he believes I'm going to say something stupid again.

LJ: Jeff I love you.

Jeff blushes and stutters.

Jeff: J-jack.

Than his soft tone turned harsh.

Jeff: It's not funny playing with someone's feelings Jack!

I smirk at his response.

LJ: I know I love playing games Jeffy boy, but I just can't stand by while I feel this about somebody while later on someone else will steal you and I have to go through all that pain, Jeff I love you….

Jeff looked surprised he didn't expect me to actually have feelings for him.

Jeff: I-I don't know what to say…

LJ: Don't say anything just let me show you how much I love you.

I pull him into an embrace and softly kiss him. What I didn't expect was Jeff to turn that soft kiss into a rough kiss. I quickly started to slip Jeff's boxers off, but before I could do that Jeff pushed me hard on to the bed and crawled on top of me. I soon felt a thing poking on my thigh, I blush as I knew Jeff was erected. I smirked and slip my hand down his pants and tease his tip. Then I grabbed his shaft and slowly went up and down earning soft moans that escape Jeff's lips. I moved my hand even faster causing Ben to come into the room because of all the noise.

Ben: Hey guys what….. WHAT! *Mouth Drops and slowly steps back and runs when close to the door.*

Jeff and I just ignored and continued to have fun. When I felt he was getting weak I removed my hand. I then removed his boxers and slapped his tight round ass!

Jeff: Mmmm

LJ: You like that?

Jeff noods in responses.

Then I stick my fingers in Jeff's mouth and told him to suck. After that I placed his legs over my shoulders and inserted my my fingers in his ass. I waited then moved my fingers in a scissor like motion. When it was done I told Jeff I was ready. I slowly went inside of him trying not to cause him pain. As I do this I kiss up his chest and bite down hard on his neck. He moaned due to this, then Jeff moved his hips to cue me it was time. I started thrusting slowly and earned painful moans at first. Then I started to thrust faster and plow even harder into Jeff's ass!

Jeff: Mmm f-faster Jack F-faster.

I obeyed and thrusted as fast as I could and grabbed his abandoned shaft and started massaging it. He moan loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole mansion heard us.

Jeff: I'm going t-to cum!

LJ:M-me to!

Jeff cums into my hand and shortly after I cum inside of him. We both collapsed onto Jeff's bed we cuddled close together and fall asleep in each other arms.

-Next Day-

I wake up and head to the shower when I hear Jeff groan.

LJ: Hey sleepy face did you like last night!

Jeff blushed and nodded I smiled and got up.

Jeff:W-where are you going?

LJ: To take a shower!

Jeff blushes.

Jeff: C-can I join you?

LJ: Well of course Jeffy!

I grab his hand and pull him to the showers when I see Ben walking out of the bath room. It suddenly remembered he walked in on me and Jeff I'll get him later! Ben glares at us and I wink at him seductively. I laughed as I watch him freak out and dash away.I look back to see Jeff glaring at me.

LJ:What… I was only teasing!

Jeff accepted that answer and pulled me into bathroom. Then he pushed me to the wall.

Jeff: Just remember you mine!

I blush as his sudden protective words. I pulled Jeff into the shower and kissed his neck and made my way down his back. I realized I was once again excited just from the small moans I earned from him. I looked down to see Jeff was erected too so I turned him around and got on my knees. I look up at Jeff to see if he gave me promention he nodded with cutest blush I ever saw! I slowly enter his shaft into my mouth and moved back and fourth. Jeff moaned in pleasure.

Jeff: M-more

I moved faster until he came in my mouth and I swallowed every bit of it.

Later on I walked into the living room to see Ben, I smirked.

LJ: Hey Ben!

Ben:Hey….. LJ….

I grabbed his chin.

LJ: you know I never told you how elfs turn me on right. *smirk*

Jeff came into the room grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I glanced back to see Ben shaking. I laughed and smacked Jeffs ass.

LJ: I love you Jeff

Jeff: I love you too Jackie.


End file.
